


Birthdays

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A birthday present for Viridian.





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Birthdays by Te and Alicia

20 September 1998  
Birthdays  
by Te and Alicia  
6/98  
Disclaimers: Mulder and Krycek don't belong to us, and you better believe it's a constant source of irritation.  
Spoilers: A little one for Folie a Deux... figure this to be a time-futzed AU.  
Ratings Note: NC-17 for naughty language and pretty boys doing messy things.  
Summary: A birthday present for Viridian.  
Authors' Note: Viridian has been a co-author, a block-breaker, a beta-goddess, a laugh-maker, a hug-provider, and an all-round friend. Send her birthday wishes to , 'cause this is for her.   
Acknowledgments: Thanks go to Woodinat for the original idea. 

* * *

Birthdays  
by Te and Alicia

******

The canvas knapsack was ancient, battered and stained from numerous

//fuckups//

questionable encounters in a score of countries. It was sturdy, though, and had proven constant when any number of friends, lovers,

//body parts//

and business acquaintances had not. Today it would serve as Alex's only piece of luggage for a business trip he had every intention of enjoying immensely. 

******

"You're doing what?" She was talking to his back. 

"Vacation, Scully. You know, those things that generally don't involve guns, mental hospitals, 

//Passive-aggressive partners...//

bug monsters..." Mulder trailed off blandly, treasuring the storm of chagrin and uncomfortable defiance he knew would be passing over his partner's face. Too much time had elapsed for him to be able to watch it openly and retain his dignity, but the ghosts of restraints still chafed his wrists. Mulder could trust his mind 

//*someone* has to//

to provide the images he craved right now. With a small twist of his lips he finished tucking the files away and turned to face his partner. 

Scully was the picture of cool composure, managing to convey both expectancy and budding 

//yet oh, so tolerant//

irritation with little more than a barely perceptible quirk of an eyebrow. He would have to volunteer the information, of course, for she would never ask. It was a surprisingly joyful revelation since for a week, at least, he wouldn't have to deal with it.

"I've rented a cabin in the Berkshires. It's a little late for the foliage, really..." 

A slow blink.

//as if you care//

Mulder pulled a post-it off the pad and scribbled briefly before handing it to Scully. "I'll be back sometime on the sixteenth. There's no phone, but I'll keep the cell charged."

The door closed behind him before she could come up with a

//suitably snide//

response.

******

Mulder opened the door of the cabin, surveyed the interior, and relaxed with a smile. Just as his friend had described, and just what he needed. He took a quick look around the tidy kitchen (freezer stocked, as promised, with neatly-labeled single-serving meals), bedroom (tossing his duffel bag on the bed), and bathroom

//separate tub and shower--someone had their priorities right...//

before returning to the main room and flopping on the oversized couch. Not leather, but it should do for the week.

He thought about getting out his hiking boots and doing some exploring before dinner, but decided he'd just close his eyes for a minute first...

******

Alex crept silently toward the cabin, grateful for the isolated setting and screening foliage. He'd left his car just off the main road almost a mile away, but when he finally got close enough to peer in the window he realized he needn't have been so cautious. His quarry was out like a light, no weapons visible anywhere in the vicinity.

//Tsk, tsk, Mulder. Even on vacation you should be cautious... Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson.//

Green eyes flashed in the late afternoon sunshine.

******

Mulder was dreaming.

Analyzing as he went along, as he often did--

//flying, oh, yeah, love those flying dreams--starting vacation, a week without Scully around--freedom//

A rare smile transformed his sleeping face.

//mmm, that feels good--flying *and* sex? Don't usually get those together, let's try to keep this one going...//

Eyelids fluttering in an attempt to remain in this blissful space.

//yeah, baby, tie me up, tie me down, I'm still flying--//

******

Alex settled himself gently on the couch, straddling Mulder's lower legs.

//Okay, let's see how soundly you're sleeping.//

Skillful fingers opened Mulder's fly without directly brushing the sensitive skin of stomach and groin. Mulder was already semi-erect, and a few warm breaths

//sorta like lighting a fire... don't I make a cute Boy Scout?//

brought him bobbing out of the gap in his boxers. Alex risked resting a bit more of his weight on Mulder's shins, glancing up to make sure the agent's face was still relaxed. Reassured by what he saw, he moved on to skin-to-skin contact: just the lightest brush of his lips along the shaft.

Mulder moaned faintly, and Alex froze, eyes widening as he prepared to defend himself. But when nothing more than an unintelligible mutter was forthcoming, he returned to his task.

From lips he progressed to tongue--

//oh, God, Mulder, you taste like heaven//

and when Mulder's subconscious accepted that, he moved up to mouth the now-weeping crown. Moments like this, that first perfect pressure of cock to lip, Alex had a difficult time remembering why he quit smoking. 

He shifted his lips back and forth slowly, treasuring the roll and slight give of the flesh in his mouth, teasing himself with the denial of greater contact. The instantly-familiar feeling, the weight and heft against his tongue, served to remind him how long it had been since he'd been in this particular position. 

//like riding a bicycle...//

A little further down the shaft, a quick flick at the slit and...

"Ohh... yess..."

At the sound of the fuzzy drawl, Alex thrust involuntarily against the older man's legs, which shifted beneath him alarmingly. Alex's eyes flew wide, focused on the frown line between Mulder's eyes that was trembling between wakefulness and sleep. 

Another shift of the legs, rubbing bone against hardening flesh, and Krycek's own eyes narrowed in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back a moan. 

//Okay. That might have been a tactical error.//

However, the vibrations seemed to calm the other man and, after an abortive buck of the hips, he stilled. 

Another inch down, careful to keep his tongue perfectly still along the underside. 

"Please..."

//Who do you see, Mulder? Are they beautiful? Or is it some faceless porn queen?//

Alex realized that as long as he kept the rest of his body still, the Man-Eating Abyss approach might be the best one to take to mesh with Mulder's dreams. Slowly, carefully, he moved his hand to the base of the straining cock and gripped gently. 

Mulder's abdomen contracted involuntarily; a soft chuff of breath. In one smooth movement Alex swallowed the older man, timing the dance of his tongue to the slow windup of some ancient Victrola and gradually picking up speed and voraciousness. 

And then Mulder began to move, undulating rolls punctuated with sharp little thrusts that spoke the weight of his slumber more clearly than the unlikeliness of the situation ever could. The dreamy voice came again,

"Take it, bitch..."

Alex's mildly choked laughter triggered a steady stream of moans from above. His eyes were beginning to ache from the strain of keeping a close watch on the other man and he briefly considered letting them rest so he could concentrate fully on the silken slide of flesh into his mouth. But then Mulder *really* started to move. 

Alex nearly froze when the older man began to stroke and tease himself in his sleep, pinching and twisting his own nipples and trying to spread his legs wider against Alex's thighs. The sight was maddening, and he longed for those obviously talented fingers to play with *him*. Tickling his belly, cupping his balls, threading his short hair and pulling him down hard and holding him there right there... He began to thrust in earnest against the twisting shins, and watched, helpless to stop, as the eyes finally shot open.

"Jesus!"

//Big guns time...//

He quickly moved his hand to scrape one finger along the crack of Mulder's ass and in, simultaneously taking him all the way for one hard suck. The older man came almost immediately, arching his back clean off the couch and nearly throwing Alex to the floor. 

Alex began to swallow rapidly, working his throat in an attempt to prolong the orgasm as long as possible before finally pulling off. Mulder had fallen back to the couch, arms thrashing halfheartedly in such a way as to suggest several unsuccessful attempts to rise. The younger man gave the sated cock one last, affectionate lick before sliding up the twitching form.

"Wha... what are you... doing here?"

Alex didn't answer right away, instead nipping gently at the older man's mouth until he kissed him. Long seconds were spent in mutual exploration until the oxygen issue became important and their lips broke apart. A brief caress of lash to cheek.

"Wishing you a happy birthday, Mulder..."

The agent was silent for a moment, before finally beginning to chuckle rustily.

"Thanks, Krycek. Now where's my present?"

******  
End  
******


End file.
